


The Principals Office

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Calling to the principal office, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mary jo is a tough little girl, daddy destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiels daughter, Mary Jo, is a good and kind little girl. So, imagine their surprise when the principals calls them for punching a classmate. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Principals Office

“Mr. and…Mr. Winchester? Ms. Mosley will see you now?”

Dean and Castiel stood up as they walked to the principal’s office, a little bewildered that they were actually here.

Their daughter, Mary Jo or M.J. as she is affectionately called, started kindergarten three weeks ago. She is normally well behaved and friendly, so when they got a call that she was in a fight, they were floored. 

They sat in the chairs and the principal started to speak.

“Mr. and Mr. Winchester, glad you could come.”

“Thank you.” Castiel and Dean said. 

“Now, about Mary Jo….it seems she punched her classmate, Kyle, in the face.”

Both men were stunned and Dean leaned forward.

“Did she break his nose?”

“Dean this is very important. Do not joke about this.”

“I’m just wondering, Cas.”

Castiel shook his head at his husband and looked at the principal.

“Do you know why she punched him?”

“Yes.” Ms. Mosley said, “It seems she drew a picture of you two and said you are her daddies. Kyle grabbed her picture, ripped it up and called her a faggot kid.”

Dean and Castiel stared at each other, looking surprised, angry and sadden. They knew their child will be teased for having two fathers, but not so early. 

“Look, for what you said, the other kid started it.” Dean said, “It’s not her fault.”

“Mr. Winchester, I understand our feelings, but she still hit him instead of reporting it to the teacher.”

Dean was about to say something else, but Castiel grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Dean deflated, seething while Castiel spoke.

“Will she be punished?”

“I will send them both home for the time being, I will figure out their punishment tomorrow.”

Both men nodded as they left the office, sighing in unison when the doors close.

“She should broke that little shits nose.”

“Dean!”

“Oh come on, Cas, he totally deserve it.”

“I cannot disagree, but it was still wrong.”

Dean sighed as he leaned against the wall.

“She’s not supposed to go through shit like this.”

Castiel smiled sadly and takes Deans arm.

“C’mon, let’s go get out angel.” He said, “We’ll talk about this when we get home.”

Dean nodded and let Castiel steer him to get their little firecracker.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, finally got this done.
> 
> This was actually inspired by a tumblr link and someone’s mini destiel story, shown here,   
> http://destielcult.tumblr.com/post/109303750485/castielsnovaking-this-photo-set-looks-like-dean
> 
> This was kinda inspired by true events. In elementary school, I was teased constantly because I was sensitive with everything and cried at the littlest of things. I got teased and beat up. It was hell for me. This kinda shows that little kids can be really nasty. 
> 
> Also, in High School, this kid I knew had ADHD and he was friends with one of my friends, so he always sat with us at lunchtime. One time, I was showing a magazine to a friend, when he came out of nowhere, ripped up my magazine and told me to shut the fuck up. What happened next was blur, I was just so angry and I punched him in the face. It was so quiet and I realized what I had done and then he started to cry. I started to apologize and nearly cried myself because it wasn't like me to lash out. My idiotic friends were just laughing because I was the quiet one and they never expected me to lash out. So, here I kinda show MJ in a similar situation, that she just lost it cause this kid insulted her family.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
